


HouseHusband

by Sheneya



Series: Random Constantine Picture Fics [17]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: A little married





	HouseHusband

**Author's Note:**

> screencaps from screencapped.net


End file.
